


Le dernier pacte

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Community: fam-fic, Community: horrible_bingo, Demon Deals, Episode: s02e01 In My Time of Dying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Dean est mourant. John est têtu. Et Sam ? Sam veut juste sauver ce qu'il reste de sa famille... Quitte à la détruire.
Relationships: John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Horrible Bingo, fam_fic





	Le dernier pacte

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Eric Kripke.  
>  **Prompt** : "Trahison" pour horrible-bingo. "Fin" pour fam-fic.
> 
>  **Note** : /apparaît dans un nuage. Tenez. /disparaît. La voix-off demande : "Euh, y avait une meuf là non ?" Bonne lecture.

_seasons they will change, life will make you grow, death can make you hard, hard, hard  
everything is temporary, everything will slide, love will never die, die, die_

Sam Winchester était d’une humeur massacrante et cela n’allait pas en s’arrangeant.

Bien sûr, se retrouver à la merci de l’ordure infernale qui avait détruit sa famille et ruiné sa vie sans avoir la satisfaction de le réduire en cendres n’était pas une punition suffisante pour le benjamin des Winchester ; il fallait qu’en plus, son père se fasse posséder, son frère soit torturé sous ses yeux et qu’ils finissent tous les trois dans un accident de la route qui pourrait encore bien coûter la vie à Dean à cause des larbins démoniaques du Démon aux Yeux Jaunes.

Le résultat de leur ultime chasse faisait pitié à voir : leur voiture bonne pour la casse, de multiples fractures et bleus pour Sam et son père et, cerise sur le tas de boue, son grand frère plongé dans un coma dont on ignorait la durée, plus proche de la mort qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

Comme si avoir un fils à l’agonie ne suffisait pas, il fallait que John Winchester cherche à enterrer la vigilance de son benjamin en l’envoyant chercher de quoi exécuter un rituel d’invocation démoniaque dans la plus parfaite clandestinité, tout cela en prétextant vouloir éloigner le démon de leur famille ? Il avait eu de la chance que Sam ait pris le temps de décolérer durant le trajet entre l’hôpital et la maison de Bobby car blessé ou non, le cadet n’aurait pas hésité à passer ses nerfs sur le visage meurtri de son paternel – quitte à se prendre une beigne ou deux en retour.

Aussi satisfaisant que l’idée ait pu paraître sur le moment, se disputer avec John au sujet du démon n’était qu’une perte de temps supplémentaire. Cogner dans le vide et se hurler les uns sur les autres ne leur ramènerait pas Dean des portes de la mort et si Sam devait attendre le bon vouloir du patriarche pour trouver un moyen de sauver son frère, cela ferait bien longtemps que ce dernier serait mort et enterré.

Que John et ses secrets aillent se faire foutre ! Il était temps que quelqu’un reprenne les choses en main ou Sam n’aurait bientôt plus de famille à sauver.

A son retour, il avait regardé son père droit dans les yeux et lui avait menti entre ses dents, prétendant que Bobby n’avait pas pu réunir tous les ingrédients nécessaires à son fichu rituel d’invocation mais qu’il faisait au plus vite pour que tout soit prêt, bien sûr, même qu’il viendrait les déposer à l’hôpital le soir même et _non_ , Sam n’avait pas pu _attendre_ à Sioux Falls parce qu’il supportait d’être mis sur la touche encore moins bien que l’impuissance qui allait de pair avec leur malédiction. John avait gobé son mensonge avec une sainte fureur et n’avait pas tardé à traiter son fils cadet de lâche avant de l’accuser d’avoir l’esprit trop étroit pour voir au-delà de leur situation épineuse – parce que tout devait résolument tourner autour de la croisade, _bien sûr_ , il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’inquiéter pour son frère suspendu entre la vie et la mort, non, tout devait tourner autour de ce foutu _démon_ et de ses foutus _plans_. Sam avait à peine eu le temps de répliquer tout aussi vertement qu’un bruit de verre brisé avait coupé leur dispute tandis que le sifflement strident d’une alarme prenait vie tout au fond du couloir, recouvrant instantanément sa rage d’une nappe de terreur glacée.

Plus tard, il se demanderait sans doute comment il avait su, comment il avait pu deviner avant même que son père ouvre la bouche de quoi il retournait – il aimerait alors penser qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un instinct conditionné par leur épouvantable malchance mais ses entrailles ne lui laisseraient pas le loisir de se complaire dans ce genre de désillusions ; elles s’agiteraient, grouilleraient contre les parois tendres de son ventre comme pour se moquer de sa naïveté, lui rappeler que tout cela ne pouvait pas être le fruit du simple et hasardeux malheur.

Non, comme toujours lorsqu’il s’agissait des Winchester, il y avait quelque chose de plus sinistre à l’œuvre – une entité malveillante et familière, tapie dans l’ombre et prête à frapper le rempart fragilisé de leur amour familial au moindre signe de faiblesse. Mais Sam, le Sam qui entendait l’alarme d’une urgence rebondir contre les murs gris de l’hôpital, n’était pas disposé à y penser.

Il était trop occupé à essayer de retrouver son souffle.

Son ressentiment envolé, il avait détalé sans demander son reste, courant vers la chambre où reposait Dean comme si un crochet invisible s’était logé sous son nombril et l’avait happé vers la pièce, uniquement pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une valse de médecins anxieux et d’infirmières occupées à réanimer son grand frère pâle et immobile. Impuissant, le benjamin des Winchester s’était agrippé au chambranle pour se donner du courage, ses dents plantées sans merci dans la chair de sa lèvre inférieure. Dans sa tête, une litanie avait pris forme, martelant sa raison avec une urgence proche de la panique.

_Non, non, non, non non non non nonnonononon par pitié s’il vous plaît Dean nonnonnonnon NON–_

Un poing glacé se logea dans sa gorge alors qu’il regardait les efforts des soignants se faire de plus en plus insistants, urgents. Il n’avait jamais assisté à une réanimation auparavant mais Sam avait visité assez d’hôpitaux, avait assez vu de sitcoms miteuses défiler sur les écrans des motels qui avaient circulé dans sa vie pour comprendre à quel point la situation était précaire. Entre deux halètements paniqués, une vérité terrible perça la brume qui engourdissait son cerveau et colora son champ de vision d’une teinte unique – aiguisée, vibrante, comme si sa mémoire essayait désespérément de photographier la scène dans les moindres détails avant que l’inévitable ne se produise.

Comme si son être tout entier tentait vainement de prolonger au-delà du possible les dernières secondes de vie de Dean Winchester.

Sam manqua d’air.

Son frère allait mourir.

Dean allait mourir, Dean allait mourir, Dean allait _mourir_ , bon sang – et il ne pouvait _rien, rien, rien_ y faire et son frère allait mourir devant ses yeux et non, il ne pouvait pas l’accepter, ils venaient à peine de se réconcilier, ils venaient tout juste de recommencer à être frères, ils recommençaient à nouveau à être une famille, bordel – cela ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi !

_« Ne me touche pas ! »_

Sam se laissa glisser contre le battant, la voix de son frère bourdonnant à ses oreilles à la manière d’un écho lointain. Il aurait juré – mais cela n’avait duré qu’une seconde – ou avait-il rêvé ? – il aurait juré avoir vu l’air devenir opaque, comme si une forme essayait de se manifester dans l’air soudain devenu glacial de la pièce.

Une forme squelettique et malveillante, aspirant la vie partout sur son passage.

L’ombre même de la mort.

* * *

Encore secoué par la perspective de perdre définitivement son frère, Sam s’empressa d’aller faire un rapport de la situation à son père. John l’avait écouté d’un air soucieux, non sans cacher la grimace de déplaisir à la mention de ses pouvoirs de médium, mais il s’était tout de même rangé du côté du jeune homme – à la grande surprise de ce dernier, d’ailleurs.

— Tout est possible, marmonna-t-il lorsque Sam évoqua la possibilité que l’esprit de Dean marchât parmi eux, invisible et inaudible, déjà oublié du reste du monde. Nous ne devons pas négliger cette éventualité.

Le cadet tenta malgré lui de ravaler la boule qui s’était logée dans sa gorge depuis qu’il avait été témoin de l’arrêt cardiaque de son frère. Il lui semblait qu’il avait rêvé le retour jusqu’à la chambre d’hôpital de son père, qu’il se déplaçait avec un temps de latence insupportablement lent. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l’heure, conjurant une ribambelle de plans foireux afin de ramener son aîné à la vie, mais son corps peinait à répondre.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voyait Dean reposer si proche de la mort. Merde, il avait _déjà_ vu des êtres chers mourir – l’image de Jessica suspendue au plafond par les fils invisibles du Démon aux Yeux Jaunes, le ventre ouvert sous sa robe de nuit et des flammes auréolant ses cheveux blonds passa en un éclair douloureux devant ses yeux – et son frère n’avait pas été en reste. Ce n’était même pas la première fois qu’il le voyait gésir inerte sur un lit d’hôpital, entouré de dizaines de tubes et plus mort que vif… mais il y avait dans la scène qui se rejouait en boucle dans sa tête un parfum de finalité. Un frisson morbide qui ne lâchait plus le cadet depuis qu’il avait tenté de distinguer l’ombre blanche qui s’était penchée sur le corps inconscient de son aîné, pareille à une fée malveillante.

A un présage funeste.

Presque malgré lui, Sam s’ébroua. Il était transi jusqu’à la moelle depuis qu’il avait été forcé de quitter la chambre de Dean, comme si on avait plongé son corps tout entier dans une mare d’eau glacée, et aucun mouvement ne parvenait à le réchauffer. On aurait dit que c’était son âme même qui avait été refroidie par le toucher de la mort.

— Sam, l’appela son père d’un ton extrêmement las. Tout va bien, fiston ?

Le cadet reporta son attention sur la silhouette prostrée de l’ancien marine et ressentit aussitôt un brusque élan de sympathie pour celui-ci. Il avait une sale mine, son corps épuisé par l’âge, les blessures et le contrecoup de la possession démoniaque tenant uniquement par la force miraculeuse de sa volonté légendaire. Cette pensée arracha un sourire doux à Sam – Dieu seul savait que face à un Winchester qui avait décidé d’en découdre, il n’y avait pas grand-chose qui puisse résister.

— Encore secoué, admit-il à mi-voix. Et toi, Papa ? Tu as l’air fatigué.

John renifla, vaguement amusé par la remarque de son fils, mais redevint aussitôt sérieux.

— Ça ira mieux quand ton frère sera réveillé.

Qu’aurait-il pu répondre ? Sam se contenta d’acquiescer silencieusement, l’estomac noué. Il commençait à redouter l’idée que cela ne puisse jamais arriver.

— Écoute, Sam… reprit son père, la voix enrouée par la fatigue et cependant toujours alerte. Je sais que tu es toujours en colère contre moi et je te comprends mais il est très important que je me procure ces ingrédients le plus tôt possible… c’est vital.

Une étincelle de fureur enflamma le cœur du jeune homme, très vite essoufflée par son propre épuisement. Il était resté debout plusieurs heures à veiller le reste de sa famille, à faire l’aller-et-retour jusque chez Bobby, à courir dans les couloirs de cet hôpital dans l’espoir de garder son frère en vie et John tenait quand même à repartir à la chasse au démon alors qu’il était lui-même sur le point de s’écrouler ? A ce point, ce n’était plus de l’obstination mais de la bêtise.

— Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez toi, Papa ?! siffla Sam sur un ton plus effaré que venimeux. Dean est à l’agonie, tu tiens à peine debout, je n’ai pas dormi depuis une éternité et tu voudrais quand même qu’on invoque le démon ici pour lui régler son compte ? Il n’a eu aucun mal à nous envoyer au diable alors que nous étions préparés à l’affronter – tu penses sincèrement que cette fois-ci sera différente ?

John le fixa avec dureté, toute trace de fatigue envolée.

— Je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, Sam, simplement à ce que tu m’obéisses. Pour une fois dans ta vie, est-ce que ça te tuerait de suivre un ordre sans chercher à le contester toutes les cinq secondes ?

— Et _toi_ , pour une fois dans ta vie, est-ce que ça te tuerait de penser un peu à la famille qu’il te reste au lieu de tenter de venger celle que tu as perdu ? s’emporta le benjamin, sa propre lassitude cédant à une vieille colère piquée d’amertume. Au lieu de chercher à buter le Démon, tu n’voudrais pas penser à ton autre fils, celui qui va mourir à cause de ton entêtement ? A moins que tu sois pressé de le voir rejoindre Maman –

Il y eut un brassement d’air et la joue de Sam fut soudainement en feu, les coupures présentes sur son visage criant sous l’impact du coup. Leur père n’avait jamais pris pour habitude de les frapper, lui comme son frère, mais cela lui était déjà arrivé quelques fois de perdre son calme. Pour être honnête, il aurait dû voir cette baffe-là venir – mais sur le coup, tout ce à quoi pouvait penser alors qu’il contemplait le mur immaculé contre lequel il avait été poussé, c’était qu’il en avait assez, ASSEZ de jouer le petit soldat obéissant de John Winchester.

— Sammy, souffla ce dernier, le regret suintant dans sa voix comme un fluide presque tangible. Sammy, attends…

Le chasseur sentit une main se poser sur son épaule mais il s’en dégagea sèchement, son regard se détachant du mur pour affronter celui de son père. Celui-ci dévisageait son plus jeune fils avec gravité, perdu quelque part entre le regret et la détermination.

— Je n’ai pas le temps de t’expliquer, fils. J’aimerais vraiment pouvoir tout te dire mais le temps nous est compté… finit-il par soupirer. Je suis désolé.

Sam se mordit la lèvre de rage. Il mourait d’envie de rendre le coup qu’il avait reçu mais faire un esclandre dans une chambre d’hôpital alors que son frère mourant reposait quelques couloirs plus loin était un faux pas qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de commettre. Face à lui, John semblait avoir perdu la dernière once de patience qu’il lui restait car il se mit à parler d’une voix dure, étrangement semblable à celle qu’il aimait employer lorsqu’il donnait ses ordres.

— Bien, continue à t’entêter si ça te chante. J’irais chercher ce dont j’ai besoin chez Singer, avec ou sans ton aide.

— Avec ton bras dans le plâtre ? Tu ne peux pas conduire, rétorqua le benjamin d’un ton aigre.

— Si tu penses que ça va m’arrêter, tu te trompes.

Sam serra les poings, furieux de s’être fait acculer de cette manière. En temps normal, il n’aurait eu aucun scrupule à laisser son père moisir dans sa chambre d’hôpital, ne serait-ce que pour prouver à ce dernier qu’il en était capable, mais il n’ignorait pas que John était suffisamment têtu pour passer sous le nez des infirmières et voler la première voiture pour rouler sans s’arrêter jusqu’à Sioux Falls. Il était peut-être en colère, remonté contre le patriarche pour un tas de douloureuses raisons mais il n’avait pas envie de l’envoyer risquer sa vie sur les routes du Dakota du Sud – pas alors que Dean pouvait mourir à tout instant.

Et si John rentrait trop tard de sa croisade suicidaire ? Et s’il ne revenait que pour allumer le bûcher funéraire de son fils aîné ? Et s’il ne revenait pas… que deviendrait Sam ? Que resterait-il de leur famille brisée ?

Le cadet renifla, tentant vainement de ravaler les larmes qui maculaient ses joues. Son père le fixait toujours mais la dureté de son visage s’était dissipée, remplacée par une fatigue incrédule. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et ses épaules étaient animées d’un tremblement imperceptible. S’il partait en guerre tout seul contre le démon aux Yeux Jaunes, Sam ne donnait pas cher de lui.

Pendant un court instant, il fut tenté d’avouer à John qu’il avait menti, qu’il avait ramené les ingrédients avec lui, qu’ils attendaient dans le coffre le bon vouloir du chasseur et que celui-ci avait raconté un bobard sous le coup de la rage – parce que John voulait les abandonner à nouveau, parce que même Dean sur son lit de mort n’était pas une raison suffisante pour que leur père souhaitât rester à leurs côtés, parce que tuer le démon ne valait pas le coup de perdre son grand frère – l’ultime ciment de leur famille – dans la foulée.

Parce que si Dean mourait… si Dean mourait…

Ce serait la fin.

La fin des Winchester. La ruine de leur famille presque éteinte, vacillante. Et il n’aurait que lui-même à blâmer – parce qu’il avait refusé de tuer le démon lorsqu’il en avait eu l’occasion, parce qu’il n’avait pas pu éviter le camion qui leur avait foncé dessus à temps, parce qu’il avait hésité, parce qu’il avait menti, parce qu’il ne voulait pas perdre son grand frère…

Sam ouvrit la bouche, prêt à tout avouer, et grimaça. Sa joue rougie par la claque que son père lui avait administrée se rappela à son bon souvenir en le transperçant d’un éclair douloureux et il ferma la mâchoire tout aussi soudainement qu’il l’avait ouverte, sa fureur remontant d’un cran.

— T’as gagné, grogna-t-il à la place, je vais aller les chercher, tes foutus grigris.

John soupira et se laissa retomber sur son lit, la mine grise. Il paraissait plus abattu que jamais.

— Sam…

— Te fatigue pas, le coupa son cadet en lui tournant le dos.

— Je sais que je t’en demande beaucoup et je ne te demande pas de comprendre… Je te promets de tout expliquer en temps voulu, continua son père en l’ignorant superbement. Ce que je veux c’est… je te demande juste de me faire confiance une dernière fois, d’accord ?

Le plus jeune retint la réplique cinglante qui se cogna contre sa glotte. Accabler son paternel était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie pour le moment. A la place, il se contenta de hocher la tête et sortit de la chambre en silence, sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Sam ignorait si ce qu’il comptait faire était juste ou même sensé mais une chose était sûre : il ne laisserait pas les deux parents qui lui restaient mourir dans une guerre stérile contre le démon aux Yeux Jaunes. Son mensonge n’allait pas plaire à John mais les reproches de son père lui passaient complètement par-dessus la tête désormais.

Il avait fait un choix dans cette grange, celui de protéger le reste de sa famille coûte que coûte et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait fier d’avoir choisi cette voie.

D’avoir choisi sa famille.

Alors, ce soir même, il comptait bien mettre un terme à toute cette folie.

Peu importait le prix à payer.

* * *

Il avait visité Dean pour se donner du courage mais voir le corps sans vie de son frère avait empiré son sentiment d’impuissance. Le son de sa voix avait résonné dans la chambre silencieuse comme un triste écho cherchant après une réponse, en vain. Les pouvoirs de médium de Sam lui semblaient bien inutiles face à cette absence de réaction ; quelque part au fond de lui-même, il craignait s’être trompé en affirmant que l’esprit de son aîné marchait encore dans le monde des vivants, comme un fantôme encore en vie. Peut-être Dean avait-il été emporté par l’esprit malveillant qui avait envahi l’espace immaculé et froid… peut-être n’y avait-il déjà plus personne à sauver, malgré ses meilleurs efforts.

S’il avait eu davantage de temps, Sam serait sorti en quête d’une planche de Ouija ou d’une autre babiole destinée à communiquer avec les esprits afin d’en avoir le cœur net. Mais les minutes étaient comptées, le temps glissait entre ses doigts comme de l’eau – John n’attendrait sûrement pas qu’il fasse mine de revenir de Sioux Falls pour contacter Bobby, peu importait l’animosité qui régnait encore entre eux, et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que le plan de Sam soit dévoilé au grand jour. Tout cela sans compter la créature invisible qui rôdait dans les couloirs, sans doute encore à l’affût et prête à s’emparer de l’esprit de Dean, si ce dernier avait bien réussi à échapper à ses griffes. Il y avait trop de variables, trop de possibilités sur lesquelles Sam n’avait aucune emprise et toutes les chances pour que la moitié de plan qu’il avait concocté en dévalant les escaliers jusqu’au parking foire lamentablement.

Le benjamin Winchester prit une longue inspiration et referma une main mal assurée sur le Colt.

Invoquer un démon était une tâche étonnamment facile, pour peu qu’on eût la bonne incantation et les ingrédients adéquats – ce que Sam possédait, grâce à la diligence de Bobby et au journal de chasse de son père. Le plus délicat avait été de trouver un endroit discret pour entamer son rituel mais pas trop éloigné de l’hôpital, en cas de problème. Il s’était décidé à contrecœur pour un débarras mal éclairé dans le sous-sol dans lequel le personnel semblait entreposer du matériel à usage unique. L’endroit était relativement peu fréquenté, en dehors de rondes fixées à un certain horaire – c’était sans doute là où Sam serait le moins dérangé.

Il avait tracé le symbole à la craie sur le sol, avait arrangé les ingrédients autour comme le schéma dessiné par John l’indiquait, s’était coupé la main pour déposer un peu de sang dans la coupelle pleine de sable et de fleurs séchées qui reposait entre ses genoux. Sa voix était mal assurée mais elle ne tremblait pas, prononçant les mots en latin avec l’aisance d’un homme qui le parlait couramment.

— _Attenrobendum eos, ad consiendrum… ad ligandum eos, potiter et solvendum…_

Le jeune homme craqua une allumette et inspira de nouveau, retenant son souffle pour éviter de faire vaciller la flamme.

— _Et ad, congregontum eos, 'coram me._

L’allumette tomba dans le calice, mettant le feu à la mixture. Une gerbe d’étincelles en jaillit tandis qu’un grondement caverneux s’élevait dans la petite pièce, faisant trembler les objets emballés qui s’y trouvaient. Sam se releva à la hâte, renversant la coupe au passage et se mit à jeter des coups d’œil angoissés à droite et à gauche. Les murs cessèrent de trembler et le calme revint, faisant grimper par la même occasion la tension du jeune Winchester.

Plusieurs minutes s’écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total, rompu uniquement par le bourdonnement du ventilateur encastré dans le mur. Le chasseur commençait à se demander si son incantation avait bel et bien fonctionné, lorsqu’une main lui agrippa brutalement l’épaule et le tira en arrière.

— Hé, vous, là !

Sam poussa un cri de surprise et braqua son arme en direction de l’homme qui venait de le surprendre. Un rapide coup d’œil lui fit remarquer qu’il était vêtu de l’uniforme des agents de sécurité – probablement un vigile descendu pour effectuer une patrouille de contrôle. Une fois le premier instant de panique passé, le chasseur jura entre ses lèvres, irrité par sa propre stupidité : il était censé ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui, pas se faire gauler en train d’invoquer des démons avec un fusil à la main !

— Non de Dieu, qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le garde d’un ton abrupt, alternant entre la frayeur et la colère. Vous vous êtes échappé de l’aile psychiatrique ?!

— Non, non, pas du tout ! Je peux tout vous expliquer ! s’empressa de dire Sam en baissant son arme.

— C’est à la sécurité de l’hôpital que vous vous expliquerez, fiston ! vociféra le vigile en pointant le sol du doigt. Vous pourrez commencer par les éclairer sur le pourquoi du comment vous vous êtes retrouvé dans les sous-sols de l’hôpital à dessiner des symboles démoniaques sur le sol et à braquer un fusil sur un membre du personnel ! Allez, remettez-moi votre arme et venez avec moi !

— Mais…

— Ne m’obligez pas à employer la force !

Le gardien tendit une paume ouverte vers Sam, son autre main glissant sans subtilité vers le taser qu’il portait à la ceinture. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul et chercha fébrilement une excuse pour ne pas devoir rendre le Colt – il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s’en séparer, pas alors que c’était la seule arme capable de défendre sa famille du Démon – lorsqu’une bribe de la conversation lui revint, interrompant net sa tentative de reddition.

Les excuses que Sam cherchaient moururent sur le bout de sa langue. Sa main se resserra autour du Colt, releva l’arme d’un cran.

— Je n’ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir expliqué à quoi servaient ces symboles, rétorqua froidement le chasseur.

Le gardien le scruta d’un air suspicieux, sa main couvant toujours l’arme qu’il portait à la ceinture. Puis, lentement, un sourire malveillant se dessina sur le visage du quinquagénaire qui lui faisait face, tordant son expression quelconque en une grimace monstrueuse.

— Hé, on dirait que tu n’es pas si idiot que tu en as l’air, finalement, siffla le vigile – le _Démon_ – d’une voix doucereuse.

Les pupilles claires de l’homme se dissipèrent sous les yeux de Sam, progressivement remplacées par une pellicule jaunâtre douloureusement familière. Le chasseur déglutit et raffermit sa prise sur le Colt, dirigeant la pointe entre les deux yeux qui le fixaient désormais avec une avidité proche de la convoitise.

— Ne t’approche pas ou je tire, enfoiré !

— Je dois dire, Sam, poursuivi son ennemi sans perdre une once de son calme, tu as réussi à me surprendre… Je m’attendais à ce genre de pirouette suicidaire de la part de ton cher père mais venant de toi… Regretterais-tu d’avoir laissé passer ta chance ?

— Tu ferais quoi si c’était le cas ? grogna Sam entre ses dents serrées. Si je t’avais invoqué pour te carrer une balle dans la tête une bonne fois pour toutes ?

— Je te suggèrerai de ne pas me rater cette fois, susurra le démon en exécutant une petite pirouette. On sait tous les deux qu’il ne reste qu’une balle dans ton Colt… ça serait dommage de la gâcher sur un coup manqué. Je t’en prie, Sam, _tire_ !

Pendant une seconde, Sam fut tenté d’appuyer sur la détente. Le meurtrier de sa mère et de l’amour de sa vie paradait sous son nez comme si de rien n’était et il aurait été si facile de le faire taire pour toujours, de venger Maman et Jessica d’un simple geste – il imaginait déjà le regard rempli de larmes de son père lorsqu’il lui annoncerait qu’il s’était occupé d’achever le démon, le visage grave mais soulagé de Dean…

Dean.

Dean qui reposait entre la vie et la mort, quelques étages au-dessus de ce sous-sol sordide. Dean qui n’en réchapperait pas cette fois-ci, à moins d’un miracle. Dean que Sam devrait se résoudre à brûler dans les mêmes flammes qui avaient dévoré le corps de leur mère.

Le Colt s’abaissa légèrement.

— Je m’en doutais… ce n’est pas pour ça que tu m’as appelé, n’est-ce pas ? ricana le démon comme s’il pouvait lire comme dans un livre le tourment intérieur du jeune homme et qu’il se _délectait_ du spectacle. Tu n’es pas comme ton cher Papa, une tête brûlée aveuglée par la vengeance ; si c’était vraiment le cas, tu n’aurais pas hésité une seconde à me coller ta dernière balle entre les deux yeux pour te débarrasser de moi…

Les doigts du chasseur se mirent à trembler.

— Non, ce que Sammy veut, là, tout de suite, ce n’est pas la vengeance. Même après tout ce qui s’est passé entre nous, il ne peut s’empêcher de jouer les héros et de tenter de sauver son grand frère adoré d’une mort certaine… je me trompe ?

— C’est possible, alors ?! Vous en avez le pouvoir ? s’exclama le chasseur, sa gorge enrouée par l’émotion. Sa rage à l’idée d’avoir été démasqué si vite lui brûlait la langue mais l’acidité qui lui avait envahi le palais n’était rien comparé à l’étincelle d’espoir qui faisait tambouriner son cœur contre sa poitrine. Était-ce un nouveau coup de bluff, était-il réellement possible de sauver Dean des griffes de la Faucheuse qui rôdait dans les couloirs, _avait-il seulement le choix_ …

Son ennemi ricana. Une lueur presque avide dansait dans ses yeux dorés, savourant le désarroi du chasseur.

— Sam, Sam, Sam… Au cas où cela t’aurait échappé, je ne suis pas n’importe qui. L’avantage d’être un Prince de l’Enfer, c’est d’avoir le pouvoir de tirer quelques ficelles auprès des puissants.

Sam cligna des yeux, choqué par la révélation soudaine. Le Démon qu’ils traquaient depuis deux décennies, l’ennemi juré de sa famille, le meurtrier de sa mère et de sa fiancée… était un prince de l’Enfer ?! Sans _déconner_ ?!

— L’Enfer a des princes ? s’étonna-t-il à haute voix, presque malgré lui.

— L’Enfer a même un Roi, renchérit le Démon – et il avait de nouveau ce petit sourire narquois, presque complice, au bord des lèvres qui donnait à Sam la furieuse envie de le déchiqueter à coups de Colt. Qui sait… tu pourras peut-être le rencontrer, un jour.

Hein ?! Rencontrer le _Roi de l’Enfer_ ? Et puis quoi encore ?!

— Je… On s’en fout du roi de l’Enfer ! Je ne t’ai pas invoqué pour parler de ça !

— Non, non, bien sûr, ronronna son ennemi, nullement dérouté par son éclat. Tu es venu marchander pour la vie de ton grand frère chéri. Le geste serait presque beau s’il n’était pas aussi… prévisible, mon cher.

— Es-tu là pour m’aider ou pour me faire perdre mon temps ?! vociféra Sam en braquant le Colt à quelques centimètres à peine de la figure de son interlocuteur, pile entre les yeux qui hantaient ses cauchemars. Si tout ce que tu sais faire, c’est déblatérer des paroles creuses alors je n’ai aucun intérêt à te garder en vie !

Le Démon ne daigna même pas ciller.

— Tu n’impressionnes personne avec ton joujou d’un autre temps, petit, alors je te conseille de redescendre d’un ton, l’avertit-il sur un ton calme. J’ai dit que j’avais le pouvoir de t’aider, pas que je le ferais. D’où je viens, tout a un prix.

Évidemment. C’eût été trop beau…

— Je peux payer, mentit le chasseur en serrant les dents.

— Avec quoi ? Tu n’as même pas gagné honnêtement l’argent qui t’as permis d’acheter ta veste ! ricana le Démon en montrant les dents. Et je n’ai que faire de l’argent des hommes. Si je voulais être riche, il me suffirait de prendre le corps d’un magnat du pétrole et de transférer sa fortune à un endroit dont il ignorerait totalement l’existence avant de l’abandonner sur le bord d’une route. Pourquoi me contenterais-je de vos misérables combines d’alcooliques alors que je peux posséder n’importe qui ?

Sam se mordit la lèvre, déchiré. Il était à court d’options et son ennemi le savait – et pourtant, pourtant, il refusait d’abandonner aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’échouer maintenant comme il avait échoué à protéger Jess de sa vision prophétique… Quelques étages au-dessus seulement, son frère reposait à l’agonie, à la merci de la Mort – Dean comptait sur lui ! Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser aux mains des Faucheuses, pas s’il pouvait faire quelque chose !

Avec un effort surhumain, le Winchester marmonna du bout des lèvres :

— Mon père… durant ses chasses, il lui est arrivé de récolter… des informations, des secrets connus de lui seul, des artefacts uniques… Je suis sûr qu’il y a bien quelque chose que tu convoites parmi tout ce qu’il possède.

Trahir son père lui en coûtait plus qu’il ne voulait se l’avouer. Ils avaient leurs différends et sa joue brûlait encore du souvenir de la gifle qu’il avait récoltée quelques heures plus tôt mais vendre les secrets de leur famille au monstre qui avait assassiné sa propre mère était une trahison que John ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et Sam ne pourrait même plus lui en vouloir, ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière le sentiment d’abandon dont il n’avait jamais pu se débarrasser… merde, si John décidait de le _tuer_ , il n’était même pas sûr de vouloir l’en empêcher.

Mais avoir la conscience nette ne sauverait pas Dean. Jouer dans les règles ne sauverait pas son frère d’une mort certaine. Il n’avait plus le loisir de se livrer à ce genre d’état d’âmes, pas alors que les secondes leur étaient comptées. Plus tard, peut-être, il pourrait avaler sa culpabilité jusqu’à ce qu’elle l’étouffe mais en attendant…

En attendant…

— Oh, je crois que je ne sais rien que _Johnny boy_ ne sache pas, Sammy, répondit la créature sur un ton onctueux – il savourait visiblement l’instant comme un dessert raffiné, comme s’il pouvait se nourrir de l’atermoiement de sa victime. La proposition est tentante, c’est vrai, mais il y a _autre chose_ que ta famille possède et qui m’intéresse. Je doute que tu veuilles me le céder, cependant…

Les yeux mordorés glissèrent avidement sur le canon toujours pointé sur son front.

_Le Colt._

Sam eut un violent mouvement de recul, comme si quelqu’un venait de tenter de s’emparer de son arme et posa sa deuxième main sur la crosse. Fier de son petit effet, le Démon éclata de rire.

— Jamais, persiffla le chasseur. Il faudra me passer sur le corps.

— Oh, Sammy, tu me déçois… Vraiment… Je pense que nous nous sommes mal compris… Vois-tu, tu n’es pas en position de marchander quoi que ce soit avec moi. Peu importe la manière dont cette conversation se terminera, rien ne m’empêchera d’obtenir le Colt. Je pourrais claquer des doigts et le récupérer sur ton cadavre sans que tes pathétiques menaces n’y changent quoi que ce soit.

— Je tirerai bien avant que tu ne fasses le moindre geste !

— Mais fais donc, mon cher, _fais donc_ ! Tu auras l’occasion de contempler la surprise sur mon visage avant que je ne meure pour de bon. Et bien sûr, ta victoire serait de courte durée : les démons qui vadrouillent dans cet hôpital n’attendent qu’un signal de ma part avant d’aller trancher la gorge de Papa et de Dean-o adoré. A moins que tu ne sois prêt à dresser deux nouveaux bûchers funéraires à la mémoire des Winchester ce soir, je doute que tu apprécies le résultat de ta petite rébellion.

Sam avait envie de vomir. Ses tempes bourdonnaient violemment, comme si quelqu’un était en train de lui enfoncer une perceuse dans le crâne. La tournure que prenaient les évènements ne faisait plus aucun sens à ses yeux. Si le Démon avait effectivement le pouvoir de lui arracher le Colt sans le moindre effort, pourquoi s’ennuyer à tenter de négocier avec lui dans le sous-sol mal gardé d’un hôpital de province ?

— Si ce que tu dis est vrai, commença le jeune homme en retenant vaillamment la bile âcre qui lui brûlait la langue, comment cela se fait que je sois encore en vie ?

— C’est la question à cent millions de dollars, n’est-ce pas ? renchérit la créature, ses yeux malveillants brillant sous le coup de l’excitation. Réfléchis un peu, Sammy chéri, fais un peu fonctionner ce magnifique cerveau que la nature t’a donné ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m’embarrasserais à passer un marché avec toi alors que je pourrais tout simplement prendre le Colt sur ton cadavre ?

Pendant un long moment, Sam regarda son ennemi sans comprendre. L’air dans ses poumons semblait s’être cristallisé en même temps que son esprit s’était recouvert d’un voile opaque. La malice qui brillait dans les yeux de la Créature semblait l’aspirer, vouloir le dévorer tout entier.

Puis tout devint brusquement limpide.

— C’est moi, n’est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il. C’est moi que vous voulez depuis tout ce temps. Stanford, la mort de Jess, la traque de Papa, les visions… tout ça n’était qu’un prétexte ? Depuis le début, tout ce que vous avez cherché à faire, c’est à _m’atteindre._

Le Démon se fendit d’un sourire carnassier.

Victorieux.

— A la bonne heure ! Je commençais à mettre en doute tes formidables capacités intellectuelles, mon garçon.

Sam sentit la bile lui brûler la gorge. Toutes ses peurs les plus secrètes venaient de percer la surface de son subconscient, remplissant son cœur d’une angoisse grandissante : la certitude pernicieuse d’être différent des autres, de n’avoir de place nulle part couplée à la sensation d’avoir été épié chaque jour de sa vie, d’avoir été manipulé tel un pion aveugle et sourd sur un échiquier à échelle cosmique… toutes ces sensations fugaces mais persistantes qu’il avait essayé de faire taire depuis qu’il était entré à Stanford, tout cela était bel et bien réel et non le fruit traumatique d’une enfance passée à errer en marge de tous. Pendant des années, le jeune homme s’était convaincu que son héritage était la source de tout son mal-être, que son sentiment si persistant d’être irrévocablement « autre » n’était lié qu’à son mode de vie, à son expérience de la chasse et à sa connaissance du monde caché.

Il n’aurait jamais autant souhaité avoir tort.

Son arme pendait entre ses mains, pratiquement devenue inoffensive. Le chasseur se sentait assommé par la révélation, aussi vulnérable que l’agneau qui venait de naître, comme si le poids de cette nouvelle connaissance l’avait privé de sa hargne combattive. Il mourait d’envie de comprendre, de demander ce qui avait poussé le démon à le choisir lui parmi tant d’autres mais lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut une autre question qui franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, presque un chuchotement :

— Si c’est vraiment moi qui vous intéresse, pourquoi avoir tué Jess ?

Le monstre qui avait ruiné sa vie l’observa un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de commencer à se curer une canine.

— Oh oui, la jolie Jessica Moore… Elle était devenue trop encombrante, vois-tu. Elle t’a rendu trop sédentaire, trop ancré dans cette vie modeste et ennuyeuse que tu t’étais créé. En restant à ses côtés, tu aurais décroché un job dans un prestigieux cabinet d’avocat, vous auriez acheté une maison avec une barrière blanche et une corde pour étendre le linge, vous seriez mariés, elle t’aurait fait des beaux enfants blonds et en bonne santé et tu aurais fini ta vie bedonnant et chauve, engoncé dans une carrière et un mariage des plus ennuyeux… C’aurait été un gâchis monumental de ton potentiel, Sam, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre que cela arrive. Alors, Jessie jolie a dû partir.

— Et ma mère ? articula Sam avec difficulté. Si j’étais votre cible cette nuit-là, pourquoi s’en prendre à elle ? Elle était encombrante, elle aussi ?

A sa grande surprise, l’expression du démon se fit plus lasse, presque mélancolique.

— Ah, cette chère Mary… Je l’avais prévenue, tu sais, quand nous avons conclu notre pacte. Ce drame aurait pu être si facilement évité : tout ce qu’elle avait à faire, c’était de ne pas me déranger pendant que je me penchais sur ton berceau et hop ! Vous auriez pu vivre heureux et unis jusqu’à ce que je vienne réclamer mon dû. Je lui ai même dit, quand elle est venue calmer tes pleurs, de retourner dans son lit sans faire d’histoires… mais elle était têtue, ta mère. Toujours prête à se jeter la tête la première dans la gueule du loup pour sauver sa famille.

L’homme aux yeux jaunes s’interrompit quelques secondes. On aurait dit qu’il faisait mine de réfléchir.

— Telle mère, tel fils, je suppose, conclut-il en se fendant d’un petit sourire.

Sam cligna bêtement des yeux. Les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête s’étaient affaissées sous le poids terrible de cette nouvelle information, remplissant sa cervelle d’un bourdonnement statique. Il était totalement pris au dépourvu, incapable de produire une réponse cohérente. Le démon venait de dire que… Il avait insinué que…

Comment…

Comment _osait_ -il ?!

— Je ne vous crois pas, parvint-il à articuler, au prix d’un effort surhumain.

— Ce que tu crois ou non m’importe peu, jeune idiot, rétorqua son interlocuteur sur un ton franchement agacé. Le contrat que ta sotte de mère a passé il y a plus de trente ans n’a plus aucune valeur à mes yeux – non ! C’est _toi_ qui m’intéresses aujourd’hui, Sammy, toi et personne d’autre… Sinon, pourquoi penses-tu que je serais venu jusqu’ici ? Pourquoi penses-tu que j’aurais pris la peine de répondre à ta ridicule incantation, moi, un des Princes de l’Enfer ? Tu es important, Sam, bien plus que tu ne le crois… Tu es _spécial._

Spécial. Sam sentit ce mot vibrer à travers tout son être, réveillant par la même occasion son cœur qui se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Tout ce qu’il avait vécu jusqu’ici – les malheurs, les monstres, le doute, leur famille brisée, les épreuves, les coups, les cicatrices mal refermées, les larmes étouffées dans les oreillers… tout cela faisait brusquement sens maintenant. Un sens limpide, brutal, exacerbé par la tendresse des paroles que le démon venait de susurrer – et l’injustice presque banale du monde de la chasse, celle-là même qu’il avait tant décriée durant ses années rebelles n’y était même pour rien. Non, non, tout cela s’était produit parce que Sam était _spécial_.

John avait vu sa femme mourir sous ses yeux, s’était noyé dans le chagrin, l’alcool et la vengeance parce que son fils était spécial. Dean avait grandi sans mère, sans foyer, sans amour-propre ni reconnaissance parce que son frère était spécial. Jessica Moore était morte, écartelée au plafond de son appartement, brûlée vive jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien d’elle, et sa mère avait subi le même sort vingt ans plus tôt – tout cela parce que Sam Winchester était _spécial_.

La salive qui lui trempait la langue avait le goût de cendre.

— Pourquoi moi ? souffla le jeune homme au bord des larmes.

Les yeux jaunes qui le fixaient se firent doux. Compatissants. Une paire de doigts frôla les yeux mordorés du chasseur, cueillant les larmes qui y perlaient avant qu’elles ne tombent, tandis que la voix doucereuse du démon s’adressait à nouveau à lui :

— Je peux répondre aux questions qui t’obsèdent, Sam. Je peux t’aider à obtenir la réparation que tu désires si ardemment. Je peux même faire en sorte que ta famille reste saine et sauve jusqu’à ce qu’ils meurent de leur mort naturelle au fond de leur lit.

Un silence passa entre eux, plus élusif qu’un battement de cœur. A travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes, Sam eut la vague impression que l’univers entier avait cessé de respirer, retenait presque délibérément un souffle inexistant – attendant, au-delà de toute compréhension, que quelque chose se produisît.

Quelque chose qui ferait pencher la balance.

— Il te suffit juste de me dire « oui ».

* * *

Miracle.

C’était le mot qui glissait sur les lèvres de tous les médecins qui s’étaient penchés sur le cas de Dean, un constat hébété mais bienheureux au milieu d’un ordinaire marqué par la souffrance. Personne n’aurait parié sur le réveil du jeune patient, encore moins sur l’absence de séquelles graves et pourtant, l’aîné des frères Winchester se dressait au milieu des coussins inconfortables de son lit, victorieusement insolent face à la mort.

Miracle, disaient les médecins, entre soulagement et incrédulité.

— Ça n’existe pas, avait grommelé sombrement John Winchester lorsqu’on était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Sam avait superbement ignoré le commentaire de son père, trop occupé à essayer de calmer le sang qui vrillait contre ses tempes. La surprise qui se lisait sur son visage n’était qu’à moitié feinte : s’il en croyait son expérience limitée avec les démons, ceux-ci n’avaient pas pour habitude de montrer patte blanche pour conclure un accord, préférant miser le tout ou rien afin d’obtenir gain de cause. Et le jeune homme n’avait encore rien promis. Son ennemi s’était contenté d’observer son tourment avec un plaisir non dissimulé, presque fier, avant de rétorquer :

— Si c’est de ma bonne foi dont tu doutes, convenons d’un acompte.

Sam avait haussé les sourcils, guère rassuré, le Colt toujours serré dans son poing.

— Un acompte ?

— Je ramène Dean-o adoré à la vie, brillant comme un sou neuf, pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Si je n’obtiens pas mon paiement passé ce délai, je traînerai ton grand frère chéri moi-même jusqu’aux portes de l’Enfer et je veillerai personnellement à ce qu’il y reste pour l’éternité. Qu’en dis-tu ?

Ce qu’il en _disait_ ?

Le chasseur avait failli lui planter sa dernière balle dans la tête. _Failli_ – et il n’était même pas sûr d’avoir eu raison d’hésiter, même si ses tripes lui soufflaient que résister aurait été peine perdue. Il n’y avait eu aucun accord, aucun marché passé et pourtant, Sam savait que le démon avait d’ores et déjà gagné. Qu’aurait-il pu faire ? L’hôpital grouillait de sbires à la solde des Yeux Jaunes qui n’attendaient qu’un geste pour s’emparer du Colt, son frère était à l’article de la mort et son père avait manifestement eu toutes les intentions du monde d’en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, quitte à détruire ce qu’il restait de leur famille en cours de route.

Et Sam…

Qu’aurait-il _dû_ faire ?

La danse mortelle qu’il avait entamée avec le démon n’avait jamais été à son avantage, il s’en rendait finalement compte. Les dés avaient été pipés depuis le début, depuis cette nuit de novembre à Palo Alto – peut-être même depuis cette autre nuit de novembre au Kansas, celle à laquelle il se refusait de penser – et chaque coup qu’ils avaient asséné dans l’espoir de venir à bout de leur adversaire avait été paré ou retourné contre eux. Ce qui s’était passé à Salvation prouvait sans nul doute qu’ils avaient passé leur vie entière à sous-estimer leur ennemi, qu’ils avaient

Il n’arrivait même pas à regretter ses choix. Pas lorsque Dean lui avait renvoyé un sourire fatigué mais heureux. Pas même lorsque leur père avait passé une main tremblante et épuisée dans les cheveux de son aîné, tout en gardant l’épaule de son cadet sous la main. Leur réunion avait un arrière-goût amer, le sang sur leurs dents était à peine sec mais au moins, cette fois-ci, Sam avait fait en sorte que sa famille s’en tire vivante.

Peut-être pas entière mais _vivante_.

Cela devait compter pour quelque chose, non ?

Il savait que ni son frère ni son père ne le verraient sous cet angle – et quelque part, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Après tout, c’était eux qui allaient devoir affronter les conséquences du choix que Sam avait fait à Salvation, alors que le démon grondait sous la peau boursouflée de blessures de leur père. Malgré l’amertume que sa nouvelle connaissance lui apportait, il ne parvenait pas à regretter son renoncement. L’alternative aurait été insupportable.

Comment aurait-il pu priver son grand frère de leur père et le regarder dans les yeux après ça ? Comment aurait-il pu prétendre venger leur mère si son dernier acte se résumait à agrandir leur tombe familiale ? Comment aurait-il pu affronter le regard des Moore avec l’état de son casier judiciaire ?

Comment aurait-il pu tirer un trait sur les mois qu’ils avaient partagés malgré eux… comment aurait-il pu oublier et repartir vers l’ouest, en laissant Dean derrière lui, seul, son grand cœur à la dérive et avec le coffre de sa bagnole rempli d’armes plus mortelles les unes que les autres ? Il aurait retrouvé son nom six mois plus tard dans les petites annonces des journaux, un énième décès anonyme au nom de l’humanité bienheureuse et indifférente.

Non… Peu importe ce qu’il avait mis en marche en pariant sa vie avec leur ennemi mortel, il en supporterait les conséquences… et tant pis pour son âme, tant pis pour la chose flétrie et cassée qui vivait sous sa peau, tant pis pour l’amertume qui tapissait sa glotte et les murmures de haine grandiose qui n’existaient que dans sa tête ! A en croire le démon, il était déjà damné – l’était depuis cette funeste nuit de novembre qui avait eu lieu vingt-deux ans plus tôt, celle qui avait condamné sa famille à un sort pire que la mort, alors qu’est-ce que cela changeait s’il se précipitait en Enfer avant que son heure ne sonne ?

Sam serra les dents à s’en faire mal, retenant les larmes de rage qui perlaient à ses yeux. C’était terminé. Leur ennemi les avait battus haut la main et il n’avait même pas eu besoin de se pencher pour récolter son trophée. La seule chose que le chasseur pouvait espérer, c’était que le démon tienne sa promesse. Quoi que le sort lui réservât, il ne laisserait plus les gens qu’il aimait souffrir en son nom.

Pas s’il le pouvait.

Il avait quitté la chambre de Dean sans dire au revoir, prétextant avoir besoin d’un café noir pour se remettre des nuits courtes et des émotions fortes qui avaient secoué leur famille. Son frère l’avait gratifié d’un sourire ainsi que d’une blague salace à propos des infirmières et Sam avait dû battre frénétiquement des cils pour retenir les sanglots violents qui lui avaient comprimé la poitrine. S’il devait mourir, il emporterait au moins le souvenir de son frère vivant, fidèle à lui-même, en Enfer.

John était resté sombrement silencieux pendant tout ce temps. _Cela n’était peut-être pas plus mal_ , songea le benjamin des Winchester en se penchant pour reprendre la sacoche qu’il avait laissée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de son père. Les derniers mots qu’ils avaient échangés étaient douloureux mais c’était un regret avec lequel Sam avait pris l’habitude de vivre lorsqu’il avait mis les voiles pour Stanford, pour l’université et la vie sécuritaire dont il rêvait. Il pouvait s’accommoder de cette nouvelle déchirure, même s’il en aurait souhaité autrement.

Mais sa vie n’était-elle pas une cascade de regrets, de « presque » qui n’avaient jamais pu exister ? Il avait _presque_ eu une mère pour l’élever, il avait _presque_ eu une famille normale, il avait _presque_ demandé Jessica en mariage… N’était-ce pas un résumé tristement adéquat ? Maman, Jess, Dean… après tout, qu’est-ce qui lui coûtait d’ajouter John Winchester à la liste des vies sacrifiées sur l’autel de sa damnation ?

 _Beaucoup plus que tu ne voudrais l’admettre_ , ricana la voix du Démon à son oreille.

Sam s’arrêta net, son cœur tambourinant frénétiquement contre sa poitrine. Personne ne l’avait suivi jusqu’à cette chambre – il y avait veillé – et pourtant, le frisson qui avait dressé son échine trahissait une présence dans son dos. Sa main plongea sous sa veste, tâtonnant à la recherche du Colt…

… Uniquement pour se refermer sur le vide.

— C’est ça que tu cherches ? s’éleva une voix familière dans son dos.

 _Évidemment_ , pensa le jeune homme, sa frayeur se changeant en amertume. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le canon du Colt nonchalamment tourné vers lui, les yeux froids de son père le toisant depuis l’embrasure de la chambre. Sam frissonna malgré lui ; il avait rarement été dans les bonnes grâces de John Winchester mais le détachement qui lissait les traits fatigués du chasseur était différent de la colère qu’il avait l’habitude de supporter. Envolée la passion, la rage qui animait leurs disputes… Le visage autrefois expressif de l’ancien marine avait fait place au masque calculateur d’un tueur.

Non.

D’un _chasseur_.

— Tu es venu pour me tuer ? siffla le cadet entre ses dents, la gorge serrée par l’émotion. Les yeux de son père se plissèrent mais restèrent fidèles à eux-mêmes, colorés d’un gris sombre qui présageait une tempête. Le canon de son arme était résolument pointé vers la tête de Sam, prêt à tirer au moindre faux pas.

C’était presque ironique.

Il n’y avait pas une semaine qu’il s’était tenu à la même place, impuissant devant les machinations du démon et en colère contre le monde entier. Sam avait regardé le regard empli de larmes de son frère, le corps brisé et possédé de leur père et avait choisi de ne pas tirer. Il se demandait maintenant ce que John ressentait à l’idée de devoir tuer son propre fils ; si on en jugeait par son calme polaire, il semblait s’être préparé à cette éventualité.

Préparé… ?

Le cœur de Sam cogna violemment contre sa glotte, laissant un goût âcre de cendres dans sa bouche. _Bien sûr_ … Tellement de choses faisaient sens maintenant, des centaines de signes qu’il avait fait en sorte de ne pas regarder, des phrases avortées, des regards lourds de sens…

Le Démon avait avoué, alors qu’il ricanait devant son impuissance, qu’il n’avait jamais eu qu’un objectif en tête en attaquant les êtres qu’il aimait. Et pendant tout ce temps, ces mois, ces années…

— Tu savais, n’est-ce pas ? souffla Sam, la rage et la terreur étouffant sa voix. Depuis tout ce temps, depuis que tu nous as retrouvé à Chicago… tu savais ce qu’il voulait et tu ne m’as rien dit ?!

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répondit John d’un ton extrêmement calme, ignorant la colère. J’essayais de sauver ce qu’il restait de ma famille.

L’accusation à peine voilée le transperça plus solidement qu’une balle de revolver. Pendant un moment, Sam contempla l’homme qui lui faisait face avec une horreur grandissante. Que John lui en veuille à la mort, qu’il l’accuse d’être un traître à la sacro-sainte vengeance, soit – il pouvait l’endurer, l’avait déjà fait même si cela lui avait arraché le cœur à l’époque. Mais qu’il insinuât que Sam avait agi par _déloyauté_ …

— Parce que tu crois que ce n’est pas ce que je m’efforce de faire depuis que nous sommes réunis ? cracha-t-il avec hargne. Tu crois que je n’ai pas tenté de sauver ce qu’il restait de ma famille à Salvation ?

— A toi de me le dire… rétorqua John, la rage faisant trembler légèrement ses lèvres cette fois-ci. De ce que je sais, cela fait deux fois en quelques jours que ce Démon se retrouve au bout de ton arme et qu’il parvient à en réchapper. Ne t’ai-je pas appris à tuer les créatures qui rôdent dans la nuit ? Ou bien es-tu devenu l’un de leurs quand j’avais le dos tourné, une de ces sangsues qui volent des enfants innocents durant leur sommeil et tuent leurs mères dès qu’elles s’interposent ?

— Est-ce que c’est ce qui m’est arrivé ? relança Sam. Tu penses que je suis un démon qui a été glissé dans le berceau de Sam Winchester à sa naissance ? Que j’ai passé toute ma vie à faire semblant d’être ton fils ?

— Je pensais que tu prendrais la bonne décision lorsque tu as invoqué ce fumier démoniaque pour conclure un pacte. Je pensais que tu serais plus intelligent que toutes les promesses qu’il aurait pu coucher à tes pieds. Je te faisais confiance, asséna l’ancien marine, son visage se déformant sous le coup de la colère avant de redevenir lisse.

Polaire.

— J’avais tort, apparemment, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

La remarque piqua l’ego déjà blessé du cadet. Un battement de paupière furieux eut tôt fait de chasser les larmes qui avaient perlé à ses yeux alors que ses lèvres s’étaient tordues pour montrer les dents, comme la grimace vicieuse d’une bête qui s’apprêtait à mordre.

— Parce que tu penses que je n’ai eu qu’à passer un coup de fil pour régler toute cette histoire ? gronda-t-il, incapable de se contenir davantage. Tu penses qu’il m’a laissé le moindre choix, qu’il n’a pas menacé de tous vous tuer dans la seconde si je tentais quoi que ce soit ?! J’essayais de sauver mon frère, bordel !

— Quel frère ? Je n’ai qu’un seul fils.

Les genoux de Sam flanchèrent.

Oh.

Oh. Alors, ils en étaient là.

Alors c’était la fin.

Il savait que son père ne changerait pas d’avis. Il savait que John avait entendu sa plainte et l’avait jugé coupable quand même, un sacrifice déloyal offert à la cause de la Vierge Mary Winchester. Il savait que tout ce qu’il aurait pu dire avait déjà été retenu contre lui.

Le chasseur le fixait avec dureté, juge, juré et bourreau de leur croisade sacrée. Pendant un court instant, Sam repensa aux fresques de Saint Michael terrassant le dragon qui décoraient les vitraux de la chapelle de l’hôpital et se dit que l’image aurait pu être juste si leur tragédie avait eu l’ampleur cosmique qu’il leur avait imaginée, quand il était môme.

Mais la réalité était plus cruelle que tous les fantasmes pieux d’un petit garçon. Leur histoire n’avait rien de céleste, rien de saint : ils n’étaient rien de plus que les victimes de demi-dieux maléfiques et capricieux, des innocents sacrifiés pour le bon plaisir de la lie de la Création.

Et oh, n’avaient-ils pas déjà assez payé ?

Le rire du Démon résonna dans sa tête – et Sam n’avait aucun doute qu’il n’avait pas manqué une miette de la scène qui se déroulait dans cette chambre, du semblant de conversation qui s’était tenu entre le père et le fils. Mais qu’à cela ne tienne, puisque sa vie devait être un spectacle… Le jeune homme carra les épaules et s’avança d’un pas tremblant, les yeux rivés dans ceux du chasseur. D’un geste lent, il se saisit du canon du pistolet et le pressa contre son cœur. Ni la chair ni le tissu n’étoufferaient le bruit mais au moins, tout serait fini avant qu’il ne touchât le sol.

Il avait peut-être passé toute sa vie à fuir mais cette fois… ?

Non.

Il affronterait l’Enfer avec le souvenir du flingue de son père perçant son cœur. Il se donnerait à son ennemi en espérant que la souillure qui baignait son sang étancherait sa soif impie. Et bordel, si c’était réellement son dernier geste sur terre, il ferait en sorte d’être la dernière chose que John Winchester verrait lorsque le Démon viendra réclamer son âme lui aussi.

— N’oublie pas de lui dire… commença-t-il en soutenant l’orage qui le toisait depuis l’embrasure de la porte. Quand tout sera terminé, quand tu auras brûlé mes cendres et celles du démon, quand tu auras vengé Mary Winchester et Jessica Moore, dis à ton fils ce que tu as fait aujourd’hui. Dis-lui ce que j’ai sacrifié pour qu’il vive et dis-lui _ce que tu as fait_.

_Et prie pour qu’il te juge coupable._

Les secondes s’égrainèrent dans un silence interminable. Puis, enfin, un cliquetis de métal résonna entre les deux hommes, accompagné du bruit sourd d’une explosion.

Sam Winchester ferma les yeux et expira.

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit quand ses pieds foulèrent le macadam du carrefour désert. La voiture noire de l’homme qui l’avait déposé en auto-stop à quelques kilomètres avait disparu depuis longtemps vers l’horizon constellé de lumières artificielles – droit vers le halo rassurant de la civilisation. Il avait été bercé quelques minutes par le moteur fuyant avant que le son ne s’évanouisse dans la brise ambiante ; un soupir plus tard et il avait entrepris de continuer tout droit, sans se retourner malgré l’envie qui lui tailladait le ventre.

A quoi bon faire volte-face ? Pour dire quoi ? Supplier ? Pleurer ? S’emporter ? Sa sainte colère ne lui servirait pas à gagner l’absolution à laquelle son âme aspirait. Son repentir était aussi impur qu’hypocrite. Non, se lamenter sur les choix qu’il avait faits ne servait à rien – ni Dieu ni les hommes ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour lui, désormais.

Plus rien ne l’attendrait jamais plus là-bas.

Au milieu du tarmac, une silhouette se découpait dans la pénombre - celle d’un homme d’un âge moyen, caucasien, au cheveu rare et au teint terne. Seuls ses yeux jaunes brillant d’un éclat malveillant trahissaient les sombres desseins qu’il cachait derrière son sourire affable.

— J’ai failli attendre.

Le voyageur ne lui répondit pas. Il n’en avait pas besoin.

L’homme aux yeux jaunes huma l’air avec satisfaction et s’approcha, sa main tendue s’emparant de celle du nouvel arrivant. Ses ongles maculés d’un sang noirâtre laissèrent des traînées sur le poignet de son interlocuteur silencieux. Ce dernier frissonna – de dégoût, de peur, d’excitation ? Lui-même n’aurait su le dire.

Le pistolet qu’il serrait dans son poing glissa et tomba sur le béton dans un cliquetis métallique, à mi-chemin entre les pieds des deux hommes. L’un comme l’autre n’y prêtèrent attention, tous deux trop occupés à se dévisager, comme perdus dans les méandres d’une conversation silencieuse.

— Tu l’ignores peut-être mais je t’ai fait une promesse lors de notre dernière entrevue, continua le Démon tout en élevant ses doigts vers les lèvres serrées de son vis-à-vis, les peignant du même sang qui salissait leurs mains jointes. Je t’ai dit qu’un jour, tu rencontrerais le Roi de l’Enfer.

Il n’y eut toujours pas de réponse. A la place, le vagabond entrouvrit les lèvres, comme pour étouffer une plainte qui ne vint jamais. Le sang oxydé toucha sa langue et une lueur qui n’existait pas auparavant frétilla dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Le Démon se fendit d’un sourire carnassier. Accompli.

Trempé de vermeil.

— Ce jour est arrivé.

Il y eut un bruissement de vent dans le lointain. Les lumières artificielles des lampadaires se mirent à clignoter. Lorsque l’herbe des champs eut fini de trembler, les deux silhouettes qui occupaient le carrefour avaient disparu dans les ombres dansantes de la nuit.

Comme si elles n’avaient jamais existé.

* * *

Les restes d’un gobelet de plastique au poing, John Winchester regardait le soleil se lever.

La nuit avait été étrangement longue pour un mois de mai, s’étirant dans une curieuse langueur jusqu’à ce que le soleil finisse par crever la brume du matin. Autour de lui, le monde semblait se remettre difficilement en mouvement : le chant des oiseaux s’était fait distant, l’herbe ne bruissait plus sous la tranquillité du vent, les hommes se plaignaient d’avoir souffert d’insomnies ou de mauvais rêves. Même l’air autour d’eux avait changé – il semblait plus froid, plus difficile à inhaler.

John n’avait pas dormi de toute la nuit et pourtant, la fatigue semblait le déserter. L’odeur de cendre qui imprégnait ses mains lui avait valu les remontrances d’une infirmière qui avait fouillé la chambre à la recherche de tabac ou d’un paquet de cigarettes clandestines.

Il l’avait laissée faire sans broncher, sachant qu’elle ne trouverait rien : la clope, ça ne lui réussissait plus après le Vietnam et c’était mal adapté à la vie de chasseur, de toute façon. Plusieurs fois, il avait passé un savon à ses garçons pour les avoir surpris à faire les malins avec des cigarettes pour impressionner une nana quelconque.

Enfin… à _son_ garçon.

_Dis-lui._

L’ancien marine ferma les yeux. Expira longuement. Se retint de fixer le coin où s’était tenu l’autre quelques heures plus tôt, où il avait abandonné sa sacoche avant de disparaître dans le couloir, où existait désormais un trou dans le mur, comme si quelqu’un y avait jeté quelque chose de lourd.

Comme si un dernier regret s’était perdu, entre tout ce qui n’avait pas été dit.

_Dis-lui ce que tu as fait._

John prit une longue inspiration, soudain très las. Se remettre en route serait facile. Expliquer à Dean serait facile. Tuer les Yeux Jaunes serait facile. Retrouver la créature qui avait volé le nom et la vie de Sam serait facile – l’achever aurait sans doute quelque chose de jouissif, une revanche personnelle qu’il avait hâte de prendre.

Mais vivre avec la culpabilité de l’avoir laissé partir…

Il expira.

Jeta le gobelet dans la corbeille d’un geste rageur.

A l’horizon, les derniers rayons de l’aube avaient fini de se colorer de rouge.


End file.
